Suì-Fēng/Image Gallery
Suì-Fēng Anime Images Bleach_Vol._68_Cover.png|Suì-Fēng on the cover of Volume 68. Soifon223.jpg|Suì-Fēng, Captain of the 2nd Division. Soifon3.jpg|Suì-Fēng SoifonKK2.png|Suì-Fēng Ep57YoungSuiFeng.png|Young Shaolin Fon. Ep57YoruichiTeachesSuiFeng.png|Yoruichi instructs Suì-Fēng. Ep206SuiFengSpiesUrahara.png|Suì-Fēng spies on Urahara. SoifonPendulum.jpg|Suì-Fēng as Yoruichi's protege over 110 years ago. Ep206AccusedBySuiFeng.png|Suì-Fēng accuses Kisuke Urahara of being slothful. Ep206SuiFengBlownAway.png|Suì-Fēng is forced back due to Urahara's outburst of Reiatsu. Ep208SuiFengProtests.png|Suì-Fēng protests against Urahara's trip to the Nest of Maggots. Ep57SuiFengLeftAlone.png|Suì-Fēng discovers that Yoruichi is gone. Ep51SuiFengOmaeda.png|Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda. Ep54SuiFengWatchesSogyoku.png|Suì-Fēng watches the Sōkyoku. Suì-Fēng defeats Sentarō.jpg|Suì-Fēng defeats Sentarō. Ep55SuiFengAttackedKido.png|Suì-Fēng is attacked by Yoruichi. Yoruichi_Soifon_Battle_1.jpg|Suì-Fēng with distance between Yoruichi. Soifon_Yoruichi_battle_2.jpg|Suì-Fēng confronts Yoruichi. Ep56SuiFengDiscardsHaori.png|Suì-Fēng discards her Captain's haori. SoifonTriesToFinishYoruchiOff.jpg|Suì-Fēng attempts to attack Yoruichi from behind. Yoruichi_Soifon_Battle.jpg|Suì-Fēng fights Yoruichi. Suzumebachi.jpg|Suzumebachi in Shikai. YoruichivsSoifonWin.jpg|Yourichi grabs Suì-Fēng's wrist. SoifonBreaksDownCries.jpg|Suì-Fēng submitting to Yoruichi. SoifonSeesOff.png|Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi save the life of a Human from the Bount Yoshino Sōma SoifonInvestigating.png|Suì-Fēng investigating a Bount victim. Episode81SuiFengUraharaShop.png|Suì-Fēng sits with Urahara. Ep181SuiFengReports.png|Suì-Fēng reports her findings of the Bounts to the other captains. Episode100SuiFengProtected.png|Suì-Fēng is protected by members of the Onmitsukidō. Episode100StealthForceControlled.png|Onmitsukidō are actually under Ritz's control. SoifonStabbed.png|Suì-Fēng is attacked from behind by her own controlled man. Mabashi_vs.soifon.jpg|Suì-Fēng vs. Mabashi. Episode100HakudoClash.png|Mabashi and Suì-Fēng begin to battle. Episode100MabashiMocksHer.png|Mabashi mocks the technique of Suzimebachi. Soifon_fights_Mabashi.jpg|Suì-Fēng fighting Mabashi. SoifonAttacks.png|Suì-Fēng breaks free and goes in for the kill using Shunkō SoifonSecondStrike.png|Suì-Fēng killing Mabashi 800px-Ggio_kämpft_gegen_Soifon.jpg|Suì-Fēng taking on Ggio Vega. 800px-Soifon_vs_Ggio_Vega.jpg|Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega Svg.png|Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega. Shitotsusansen.jpg|Suì-Fēng engaging in Kidō. Shikaissoifon.jpg|Suì-Fēng reveals her Shikai to Ggio Vega. Suì-Fēng in rubble.jpg|Suì-Fēng in rubble Omaeda_defends_soifon.jpg|Ōmaeda stops Ggio Vega from attacking Suì-Fēng. Ep223Kazaguruma.png|Suì-Fēng kicks Ggio away from Ōmaeda. Suì-FēngclasheswithGgio.jpg|Sui-feng clashes with Ggio. Soifon_&_Marechiyo_Ōmaeda_vs._Baraggan_Luisenbarn.jpg|Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda stare at Baraggan from a distance. SoifonVsBaraggan01.jpg|Suì-Fēng attempting to attack Baraggan. SoifonVsBaraggan02.jpg|Suì-Fēng charging Baraggan. Baraggan_grabs_Soifon_(anime).png|Suì-Fēng being thrown by Baraggan. SoifonVsBaraggan03.jpg||Suì-Fēng confronts a released Baraggan. Soifon_arm_aging_(anime).png|Suì-Fēng's arm beginning to deteriorate from Baraggan's Respira. Suì-FēngsGinjōtan.jpg|thumb|Sui-fengs Ginjotan Soifonbankai.jpg|Suì-Fēng's Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben. Omeada_Catches_Soifon.png|Suì-Fēng being caught by Ōmaeda. Barragan vs Soifon and Hachigen.jpg|Suì-Fēng, Ōmaeda and Hachi vs. Baraggan. Soifon bankai ep 280.jpg|Suì-Fēng using her Bankai against Baraggan via Hachi's barrier Barrier ruptured.png|Suì-Fēng's Bankai ruptures Hachi's barrier. Sui-Feng Shunpo Skill.png|Suì-Fēng shows off her skill in Shunpo. Soifon stabs Aizen.png|Suì-Fēng stabs Aizen. Aizen stops Soifons attack.png|Aizen stops Suì-Fēng's attack. Aizen cuts down attackers.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, and Hirako. SoifonHostage.png|Suì-Fēng confronts Ichigo, pretending to take Shū Kannogi hostage SoifonRukia2.png|Suì-Fēng clashes with Rukia SoifonIchigo2.png|Suì-Fēng holds Ichigo at knife-point Division2Interior.jpg|Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng. 230Jigokucho_flies.png|A Jigokuchō flies past Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda. 242Sui-Feng_kicks.png|Suì-Fēng kicks Gonryōmaru away. Tenken intervenes.png|Tenken intervenes in the fight. 242Sui-Feng_asks.png|Suì-Fēng asks Gonryōmaru if 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe not having a presence in his division is the reason why Gonryōmaru betrayed him. Sui-Feng vs. Gonryomaru and Tenken.png|Suì-Fēng vs. Gonryōmaru and Tenken 243Sui-Feng_notes.png|Suì-Fēng notes it is raining. 243Sui-Feng_stifles.png|Suì-Fēng stifles her laughter. 243Lightning_surges.png|Lightning surges from the end of Gonryōmaru's pike toward Suì-Fēng. Sui-Feng kicks Tenken in the jaw.png|Suì-Fēng kicks Tenken in the jaw. 243Sui-Feng_holds.png|Suì-Fēng holds back the sphere of electricity while using Shunkō. 243Sui-Feng_catches.png|Suì-Fēng catches Tenken's blade. 243Homonka_forms.png|A Hōmonka forms on Suì-Fēng's back. 244Sui-Feng_lands.png|Suì-Fēng lands on top of a wall. 245Homonka_appears.png|A Hōmonka appears on Suì-Fēng's shoulder. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime with Sado and Suì-Fēng. 254Stream_blocks.png|A stream of Heilig Pfeil blocks Suì-Fēng's path. 254Sui-Feng_bursts.png|Suì-Fēng bursts through a Gillian's midsection. 254Sui-Feng_states.png|Suì-Fēng states they will not get anywhere like this. 254Hitsugaya_and_Sui-Feng_express.png|Hitsugaya and Suì-Fēng express surprise. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng nullify Inaba's attack.png|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng attack Inaba. Sui-Feng defeated.png|Suì-Fēng defeated at the hands of a Reigai of Kenpachi. Ep340SuiFengHitsugayaWorkTogether.png|The captains fight as one. Ep337SuiFengYoruichiAttack.png|Sui-Feng and Yoruichi attack Unohana. Ep340UkitakeSuiFengBlock.png|Ukitake and Suì-Fēng protect Yoruichi and Byakuya. Episode 366 Sui-Feng.png|Sui-Feng's new appearance. Nigeki Kessatsu.png|Nigeki Kessatsu. Ep56 Sui-Feng chases Yoruichi.png|Sui-Feng chasing Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng Manga Images Soifon.jpg|Suì-Fēng's Battle Data chart. Bleach cover 18.jpg|Suì-Fēng colored cover C158 cover Soifon.png|Suì-Fēng on the cover of Chapter 158. Shunkou.jpg|Suì-Fēng's Shunkō Sfv.jpg|Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega Sfba.jpg|Ready to fight Baraggan Soifonsarm.png|Suì-Fēng's deteriorated arm after it was cut off. Soifon Bankai .jpg|Suì-Fēng reveals her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben. Soifon ability.png|Suì-Fēng's Bankai attack. Barragan Attacked.jpg|Suì-Fēng's Bankai explosions affect on Hachi's barrier. Soifon clones.jpg|Suì-Fēng makes speed clones using Shunpo. Ch496 Sui-Feng's bankai stolen.png|Sui-Feng's Bankai is stolen. 496Bankai_dissolve.png|The Bankai of the four captains dissolve as they are stolen. Ch515UkitakeSoifonSilenced.png|Suì-Fēng is silenced by Shunsui's words. C519P12 Suif-Feng looks on after Kirinji is hit by Osho.jpg|Suì-Fēng looks on as Ichibei Hyōsube disciplines Tenjirō Kirinji. Mt. Sui-Feng.JPG|Suì-Fēng training atop a mountain. SuiFengRescue.JPG|Suì-Fēng entering the fight SuiFengShunko.JPG|Suì-Fēng's completed Shunkō GatheringData.JPG|Suì-Fēng lies at BG9's feet. BlastedAway.JPG|Suì-Fēng blasts BG9 with her Bankai Suì-Fēng Movie Images Ichigo meets soifon.png|Ichigo encounters Suì-Fēng at the scene of the attack. Captains confront hitsugaya.png|The Gotei 13 captains confront Hitsugaya. Ichigo's group meets yoruichi and soifon.jpg|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng enter the Ōin's territory. Yoruichi defends soifon.jpg|Yoruichi defends Suì-Fēng from the blast. Suì-Fēng GIFs SuiFeng shunko incomplete.gif|Suì-Fēng using Shunkō. Soifon_Bankai.gif|Suì-Fēng's Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben firing. Nigeki_Kessats.gif|Suì-Fēng's Nigeki Kessatsu technique. Shunko02.gif|Suì-Fēng using Shunkō Shunko.gif|Suì-Fēng using Shunkō Suì-Fēng kicking Ggio Vega.gif|Suì-Fēng kicking Ggio Vega. SuìFēngCloned.gif|Suì-Fēng uses clones. Clones.gif|Reigai-Suì-Fēng uses clones. Hakudo.gif|Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi battle using Hakuda. Hakudo2.gif|Suì-Fēng demonstrates her skill in Hakuda. Suzumebachi Images Suzumebachi Mugshot.png|Suzumebachi's physical manifestation. Suzumebachi (spirit).png|Suzumebachi's physical manifestation. 243Suzumebachi_appears.png|Suzumebachi appears in front of Suì-Fēng. Suzumebachi introduces herself to Sui-Feng.png|Suzumebachi appears before Sui-Feng. 243Suzumebachi_assumes.png|Suzumebachi assumes a battle stance. Sui-Feng confronts Suzumebachi.png|Sui-Feng and Suzumebachi exchange pleasantries 244Suzumebachi_grins.png|Suzumebachi grins. Suzumebachi taunts Sui-Feng's uselessness.png|Suzumebachi taunts Sui-Feng's predicament. 245Sui-Feng_slashes.png|Suì-Fēng slashes at Suzumebachi. 245Suzumebachi_says.png|Suzumebachi says this is common sense. E245suzsoi.png|Suzumebachi sits on Suì-Fēng's sword. 245Suzumebachi_assumes.png|Suzumebachi assumes a battle stance. Suzumebachi charges at Sui-Feng.png|Sui-Feng watches in shock as Suzumebachi charges at her. 245Suzumebachi_flies.png|Suzumebachi flies around Suì-Fēng at high speeds. Soi fon .png|Suì-Fēng blocks Suzumebachi's attack with Shunkō. Sui-Feng severs Suzumebachi's stinger.png|Suì-Fēng severs Suzumebachi's stinger. Sui-Feng vs. Suzumebachi 2.png|Sui-Feng vs. Suzumebachi 246Sui-Feng_explains.png|Suì-Fēng explains what is on her mind to Suzumebachi. Haineko disregards Suzumebachi and Tobiume.png|Haineko disregards Suzumebachi and Tobiume. Haineko walks away happily.png|Haineko walks away happily. Category:Images